


Brontide

by TheRantDragon



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRantDragon/pseuds/TheRantDragon
Summary: “They’re darker,” Wally said with conviction, following. “There’s going to be a storm later, you just wait.”





	Brontide

**Author's Note:**

> I realize this doesn't necessarily entirely relate to the word Brontide, but this was an old prompt word and either I found a wrong definition for it or misunderstood it at the time. But in light of being unable to come up with a befitting title, we shall stick with the word brontide.

“Look at them.”

Artemis leaned forward against the bathroom sink, annoyed by Wally’s hot form pressing against her insistently. She huffed and elbowed him away, then stared hard at her reflection in the mirror. Same old face, same faint scar under her lip, and the same stormy eyes she’d always possessed.

Sometimes she just couldn’t deal with Wally when he got in his odd little moods.

“I don’t see it,” she said with little enthusiasm, leaning away and crossing her arms underneath her bosom.

“I am  _telling_ you,” Wally groused, attempting to point at her left eye and nearly poking it in the process. Artemis grabbed his digit and bent it into an uncomfortable position until he yelped and she released it with an amused smirk. He cradled it with a hurtful look that reminded her of an abused puppy.

Adorable dork.

"My eyes look the same as they do every day, Wallman,” she told him, patting his cheek as she waltzed past him and back into their bedroom.

“They’re darker,” Wally said with conviction, following. “There’s going to be a storm later, you just wait.”

Artemis snorted. 

“Okay. It’s a sunny, cloudless day,” she reminded him, yanking the blind up over their bed. True to that day’s whether prediction, the sun was rising into a very much empty blue sky. “So want to make a bet out of it, Flash boy?”

Wally grinned. 

“Sure, since I  _know_ I’m right about my scientifically proven theory that your eyes are so totally a darker shade of gray when it’s going to storm!”

"You’re in one of your moods,” Artemis groaned, tugging a shirt over her head.

“What?”

“When you get all…. I don’t know.  _Unreasonable_.”

"We’ll see who’s unreasonable,” Wally vowed, grabbing her around the waist unexpectedly from behind. He pushed his hands past her shirt and flattened them on her stomach as he rested his head on her shoulder and murmured, “So about that bet, babe…”

~~~~~~

_Later that evening…_

“Shh!”

“Wally, dammit, stop muting the tv every five minutes! It’s  _not_ thundering- mph!”

The speedster put a hand over her mouth, and she was a hair away from grabbing his arm and judo flipping him when she heard it.

The faint, distant roll of thunder outside their Palo Alto home. 

Her eyes went wide, her jaw going slack underneath his way too hot palm. No. It absolutely could not be. They’d been outside with Nelson little more than an hour ago and it had been a happy, sun shining day.

Thunder boomed again faintly, like the far off crashing of angry waves.

Wally turned and grinned smugly at her, his ginger eyebrows wiggling. 

She wanted to  _kill_ him and his stupid luck. Because that’s all it was. Luck. Coincidence. 

Whatever.

The point was, Artemis was so NOT making him dinner in the nude, bet be damned.


End file.
